The events of 9/11 provided a startling wakeup call to the expanding horizon of tactics, methods and weapons that the myriad of terrorist groups could use to damage United States financial and commercial assets, critical infrastructure and its people. As a result of this heightened awareness, various border and shipping channel security efforts were launched.
Shipping containers are typically 8′×8′×20′ in the shipping industry. These containers are loaded and then three dimensionally stacked for shipment from a far way point of origin. It has been identified that these container can carry many different types of hazardous cargo, including the terrorists themselves. Consequently, there are now conscience efforts to closely monitor the shipping industry and the cargo of the containers.
Many of these efforts comprise deploying more manpower to inspect more ports. In the shipping industry these inspectors can physically inspect more shipping containers than ever before. However, it is impossible to inspect all of the containers.
Further, by the time a container can be physically inspected it may already be too late. For example, a container containing significant radiological explosive material may be detonated prior to its inspection causing massive damage in and around a particular port.
Another problem with the current system is that there exist certain unfriendly nations and ports or easily compromised ports. Thus, these containers and there cargo are only as secure as the personnel at the ports where they are loaded.